


After the Rain

by MissJanuary



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Sequel, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJanuary/pseuds/MissJanuary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In that moment as a human—I was sure the feel of his hands on my body, his fingers sliding into me, coaxing me to the brink was the closest thing to heaven I'd ever get. I was wrong. So very wrong. Lemony sequel to Building Storm. Don't go lookin' for big plot lines...you won't find them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AN: My disclaimer is this: I own nothing. But I do have proclivity for all things pervy.  
> Warnings and other such shit: I’m Canadian. I spell like one and say things like Pop instead of Soda. Deal with it.  
> Finally before you dive into this smut filled vamp-romance, know that it is a sequel. You don’t need to read the first to understand this, though, so don’t fret. I decided to use a part of the 4th chapter of Building Storm as a Prologue for this. So there you go. You’re all caught up by the end of this page.  
> My beta team this time around: Melee03 (Pre-reader and cheerleader) and Maxipoo1024 (The Windex to my smudges and the sounding board for my pervy madness).

                                           

 

 

  
**After the Rain**   
**XxX**   
**Prologue**

  
**BPOV**

  
“We’ve never really talked about any of this before,” Edward mused. And it was true, we hadn’t.

  
“You’ve made it pretty clear that sex, in all its forms, is a closed subject.” I felt like I needed to remind him that I was not the one responsible for thwarting that particular conversation.

  
“I know, and maybe that’s stupid of me. Perhaps having a little understanding of your needs, your desires will prove helpful to me.”

  
What? He seriously wanted to have a discussion about sex, on a county road, in the middle of a storm?

  
Edward watched, with some amusement as my brows pushed toward each other, my head tilted in confusion, and my mouth popped open. After a quick beat, he continued, “Bella, tell me what you dream about when you dream about me.”

  
Deep breath and…exhale. I could talk about this with Edward, the man I would soon be marrying. I could do this. “Only if you tell me.” And I swear to God I sounded like a complete flirt. Where in the hell had that come from?

  
“Fair enough. Ladies first,” he said in a honey smooth voice, gesturing with his hand for me to proceed.

 

  
**XxX**

  
I replayed that conversation from that night often. I didn’t want the venom pumping through my new body, my new mind fogging the memory our first intimate experience. Pulled over on the side of a county road, rain violently falling around us, Edward and I had divulged to one another our sexual fantasies.

  
Then—at that moment as a human—I was sure the feel of his hands on my body, his fingers sliding into me, coaxing me to the brink was the closest thing to heaven I’d ever get. I was wrong. So very wrong.


	2. In This Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Let’s see, I’ve got snow flake PJs, fuzzy socks, a sassy dog, and a major penchant for chocolate and vodka. But that’s about it, I still don’t own Twilight. SM does. No infringement intended.   
> My SSIC (smutty sisters in crime. Yeah I know that makes no sense, but whatever): Melee03 and Maxipoo1024  
> Remember this is smut. No plot line, just lemons. Here we go…

**Chapter One**

**_~atr~_ **

**In this Room**

 

**BPOV**

“Edward, what are we doing here?” I asked as he yanked the door to the building open. My sharp eyes darted around nervously searching out our surroundings for anyone that might be a witness to our little _B and E_.

He took my hand and pulled me through the door.

“I’m surprised there’s no alarm on the doors.”

“Forks High School’s security budget is surprisingly low. The main building is the only one armed,” Edward said, sounding very sure of himself as he lead me down the hall of the science wing. We came to a stop in front of room 304—Biology. Edward made quick work of that lock too and held the door open for me, his arm waving me into the dark room.

“Okay,” I mumbled, drawing out the _O_. I walked into the room and was amazed by how little things had changed in the four years since I’d last seen the inside of this room. A poster or two had been swapped out, but that aside, everything was pretty much the same.

Dragging me along by my wrist, Edward brought me to a table on the right side of the room. Our table, the place where we’d first met, where he’d nearly taken my life—and I would have let him.

Taking me by the waist, he popped me up onto the desk. I gave him a curious look and his smile broadened. “You never did answer my question. Why are we here?”

“Do you remember the night we got caught in that storm? Just before the wedding?” he prompted.

Of all of my human memories, that one was clear as crystal water. The memory suddenly flooded my brain: admissions of lust and want, Edward’s hand where it had never been before, and soft moans rolling and mixing with the thunder. My body filled with warmth as I recalled the fantasy I’d divulged that took place in this very room.

“Oh,” I whispered.

His hands trailed up and down my thighs, and he fixed his gaze on my face. Slowly, our mouths came together. I brought my hands to the back of his neck and pulled my fingers through his copper hair, raking them over the surface of his scalp. His groan sounded like “Yes,” and it sent tingles racing up and down my spine.

His hands moved to my hips and his fingers dug into my gentle curves, pushing a low growl up my throat.  Our kissing became quick and needy. There was nothing careful about it.

As a delicate human, it was all I wanted—to feel the rough caress of him and his want. In every fantasy I’d had of Edward, he took what he wanted from me, and I loved every second of it.

I stood and worked the buttons on my jeans with excited hands. Edward rushed to strip them off me, and within seconds, my bare ass was placed back on the tabletop. He dropped to the chair in front of me, giving me a wicked look that made me whimper.  “Take off your top, Isabella.”

I reached down and pulled the hem of my t-shirt up and over my head, letting it drop to the floor.

“And the bra.” The sharp hint of demand in his voice made my muscles clench. The dominant side of my husband wasn’t something I saw often, but when I did, I relished every moment.

I reached back and unhooked the soft, grey lace bra, holding it to my body for a mere second before he reached for it. “Off!” he growled. Simultaneously, he tugged the straps down past my shoulders and watched with dark eyes as the lace slipped away from my body.

Gripping my hips with relentless hands, he pulled me to edge of the desk. Raising my leg, he hitched it over his shoulder and let his fingers skip down my calf to my naked thigh. His eyes remained glued to me as he brought his beautiful face closer and closer to the apex between my thighs.

“This is how it starts, yes?”

I nodded twice and let my eyes flutter shut as his cool breath washed across my exposed, and rather wet, flesh. When his lips finally reached me, my body gave a slight jerk and a whimper filled the silent room.

“Open your eyes.” Edward’s voice left no room for question or argument. My eyes flew open and settled on his crooked smile.

He turned his head to the side and nipped at the skin of my inner thigh. “Keep them open,” he whispered.

I watched as Edward’s mouth tortured the sensitive skin between my legs, licking and nipping, but never where I needed him. His tongue danced in straight lines and lazy circles from hip to hip and back again. He tasted my belly button, biting and sucking the area just below, but when I begged him to go lower, he only laughed.

I was panting and moaning in an almost embarrassing way. My hips bucked and sought out more. More tongue, more kisses, more cool air and hot breath. I released the clasp I had on the edge of the desk and raked my fingers through Edward’s wild hair.

He let out a low tone growl and it pushed me closer, closer to the edge of the table, closer to his teeth and lips. I needed so much more and my frustration was mounting.

“Please!” I begged, because as far as this was concerned, I was not above begging. At. All. I pushed one arm out behind me to keep me up right and forcefully shoved his face between my legs with the other.

He chuckled and then he was there, tongue twirling and flicking, and I was fucking soaring. “Oh, God.” I pulled at the locks caught in my grip until he grunted.

His finger joined his tongue, pushing inside of me, pumping and bringing me to edge and then pushing me back again and again. My body writhed, moving in wanton and greedy ways. My breathing came in short pants and long airy moans.

“Fuck!” I shouted as he added a second finger. The leg that had been dangling over the edge of the desk was hoisted up, and placed on Edward’s empty shoulder. I gave in and let my body slump to the desk top. A snarl ripped through me when a third finger invaded me.

“I love that sound, Bella.” He adored the feral side of me. She was pure vampire, running on instinct, want, and need. That side of me—though well controlled—gave in to screaming, snarling, and teeth snapping. That side loved to feel the hot blood of the hunt slip and slide down her gullet. She loved the sharp and dangerous edge of her teeth and the deadly weapons her hands had become. She also relished the burn of raw desire.

My sounds and movements became absolutely desperate and Edward worked faster in response.

“Oh, shit, Edward, yes!”

His face lifted, his eyes dark and wild, and he licked my venom laced juices from his lips. “So, Bad Mouth Bella’s come out to play?” he said, thrusting his fingers deep inside me.

“Mmm,” I hummed, watching his hand work my body like a fine instrument.

I was so close to the tip, to the sharp point of the proverbial blade that I couldn’t help but close my eyes and reveal in the sensations.

“Say it, Bella,” Edward demanded in a low whisper. His fingers curled inside me and my body pushed off the table in delight.

I dropped the shield that protected my mind and reached out to him. _“Make me come, please,”_ I pleaded with him, my lips silent and pursed together.

His fingers curled and pushed up again and his tongue lashed against my swollen clit, taking me over that tip, and I slid down the edge, moaning my release.

When I finally opened my eyes and sat up, Edward was looking at me with that cocky, smug grin that always had my knees knocking. Fingers to his own lips, his tongue peeked out to lick them clean.

**_~atr~_ **

“So what were you two up to tonight?’ Renesmee asked, her brow quirking in a very familiar way.

I couldn’t hide my smirk. “Oh, we took a trip down memory lane,” I said, looking at Edward who was trying like the devil to conceal his coy grin.

“Yeah, it smells like ‘ _memory lane’_ ,” she said, wrinkling her noise.

“Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You’d do well to keep that snark in check,” I said with a little giggle in my voice, because we really did smell like sex. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END NOTES: The classrooms always a hot place to throw down. Or is that just me? Yeah, oookay. Liking this so far? Let me know and leave a little love.   
> Catch ya next Wednesday, lovelies.


	3. Sex on Wheels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good…oh and Twilight’s not mine. No infringement intended.  
> The rain stopped, the sun did shine, and Eddie and Bella got busy!  
> No plot, just lemons and just because I can.

**_Chapter Two_ **

**_~atr~_ **

**_Sex on Wheels_ **

**EPOV**

The treaty had long since been lifted and our family was free to come and go from the reservation and surrounding area.  Renesmee had been the key to peace, and she’d pretty much become a permanent fixture in the Black household. At first, the idea of leaving my daughter with a pack of shape-shifting dogs was, shall we say, less than _savoury_. But I knew without a doubt she would be safe, and I absolutely _hated_ admitting that.

When we pulled up to Jacob’s home, he met us at the door, grinning from ear to ear.

“Bells, the modifications on the bikes are almost done. Whatdaya say to a test run next week?”

Bella on a motorcycle was just about the sexiest thing I’d ever seen, and since her transformation, she’d developed a new appreciation for speed. She and Jake went riding as often as possible.

“Good deal,” she said, giving his arm a squeeze.

“Hey, baby,” Jake greeted Nessie. Nessie had been working with him on blocking his thoughts. It was a skill he lacked—in a big way.  His thoughts quickly veered to his hands all over my daughter’s ass.

“Jake…” I warned.

Bella looked at Jake, Jake looked at me, and Nessie’s eyes bounced between the two of us.

“Dad, get out of his head! Jesus! Mom, tell him to stop.” Renesmee had the teenager thing down pat.

“Edward, quit it!” she said, slapping my arm. Her actions and her tone were not in sync. Her tone was stern and full of intent, but her playful slap and sly wink had me shaking my head.

Nessie and Jake’s relationship had begun to move forward recently, and I was less than thrilled to know _anything at all_ about that. I growled at the mutt and slinked back to the car.

“You wanna go for a drive?” Bella asked, slipping into the seat next to me.

“No,” I said, punching the key into the ignition.

“Edward,” she turned in her seat, “she’s nearly eighteen.” Her age was somewhat of an approximation really.

“She’s three and half!”

She sighed and shook her head. Her smooth brown locks swayed a little with the movement. “No one will ever be good enough. She’ll never be old enough, and you’ll always want to keep her as she is.” Bella placed a hand on my mine and patted it gently.

“I just want what’s best for her. And I know that’s Jake, and I know he can’t help the things he thinks, but he could do with a little tact. Sometimes I think he does it to piss me off,” I grumbled.

“It’s beautiful out today, Edward. Take me for a drive.” Her voice was a warm, soft purr. She slid her hand up my thigh, and her fingertips grazed the zipper of my trousers.

“Are you trying to distract me, Isabella?” I asked, tightening my grip on the wheel.

“That depends…is it working?”

“Perhaps.” I turned down a dirt road heading toward Sequim County. Bella’s hand lovingly caressed my thigh as I drove, and the pale colour of her skin against the dark grey of my pants made it appear ghostly, incorporeal.

“Not good enough.” She withdrew her hand and quickly, fluidly, reached under her sundress and wiggled her way out of her underwear. She balled up the thin cotton material and lobbed them at me. “And now?”

“Sufficiently distracted,” I admitted with a smile on my face.

“Good. Now drive faster.”

We drove for another ten minutes into the county until I couldn’t take the tension that had built up, shifting and swimming in the confines of the car like a thick suffocating liquid. I pulled over and got out of the car. Bella followed, gingerly sitting on the hood of the car and pushing her dress up around her hips. Obviously she wasn’t in the mood for games.

“Bella…”

“Two weeks ago you brought me to the bio- lab and made a simple human fantasy come true…it’s your turn, my love.” She curled her fingers in a come-hither motion.

The thick July air wrapped around us like a quilt, and had we been human, we surely would have found the heat unbearable. I stalked toward my wife, and she reached out to me with her legs, curling them around me and pulling me to her like the powerful grip of an octopus claiming its prey.

As our lips met and quiet, little moans lingered between us. I didn’t kiss her carefully; I consumed her with greed and lust. I bit and sucked on her pink lips. She returned each nip with one of her own. Venom tingled in my mouth. I tugged the dress up, and she obliged by raising her arms above her head. I slipped the garment off and let the yellow cotton flutter to the ground beside the car. 

Bella leaned back, pushing her arms out behind her. She spread her legs spread wide and dangled them over the hood of the car. Her skin was absolutely luminous sparkling in the hazy afternoon sun. She closed her golden eyes and allowed her back to drop fully to the metallic top beneath her. She fanned her hair out around her and arched her back just the slightest, giving me an exquisite view of her perfect breasts. 

Bella never thought of her body as anything spectacular, but seeing it laid before me, glorious soft curves, skin glittering. She looked like a goddess sent to pleasure me. Aphrodite incarnated.

I pulled my phone from the pocket of my jeans. “Isabella Marie, you look… God you’re stunning. You need to see what I see.” I stepped back and snapped a picture with the phone’s tiny camera. If she were still capable of blushing, a beautiful rose would have swept her body.

She sat up to look at the picture I took. Her eyes widened and her face looked amazed.

“Stunning,” I reiterated. I shoved my phone back in my jean pocket, eager to get on with the goddess worship.

Bella’s hands worked to pull my cock free from my pants. She licked the palm of her hand and pumped me twice before lying back, pushing my head down between her legs, and guiding me to her entrance.

I took my time working her into a frenzy. Her hips swayed in circles with each delicate lick and jumped with each nip. Every time my tongue hit that secret spot inside her, she whispered my name, followed by some impressive string of expletives. I could feel my stomach muscles clench with want, and I knew by the sounds she was making that she was close. I wanted to hear her purr, to hear her groan out my name in a plea: a prayer to the Gods to bring her to the gates.

I set my hand low on her pelvis, applying a little pressure. Her hips rolled and bucked with each suck and nip. She hissed and dragged her nails through my hair, scratching my scalp.  I smiled against her warm, wet pussy, pushing the pad of my thumb against her clit and thrusting my tongue deep inside her.

With a loud cry and violent shudder, Bella came.

I stood, running my hands up her strong thighs, all the way to her supple, perky breasts. I leaned down, hovering over her, and kissed her mouth.

“Fuck me, Edward. Now.”

I always lost myself a little when she got demanding like that. It was very much a turn on to hear that kind of want and need in her voice. Swiftly, I pushed into her and groaned at the intensity of the sensation. Being inside my wife always felt extraordinary. I pushed her knees back and slammed into her. The car rocked with the force. She let loose with a deep, feral sound and reached for my shirt to pull me to her. One hand palmed my ass, the other clutched my forearm. Her body rocked with each thrust, and I was utterly fucking mesmerized by the way her body bounced.

Her legs lassoed around my waist, and she tried to pull me closer still. I pulled back, standing between her legs, and wagged my finger at her. “You asked me to fuck you…” I reminded her, pulling out slowly and slamming forward again. Her moan broke into a hiss, and her body shuddered and crumbled and then finally stilled. Barely audible whispers passed between us as she rode through the gentle aftershocks of her orgasm. Her insides still contracted at a lazy pace, and those tiny tremors slowly pushed me toward my own release.

Bella sat up and pushed against my chest. “Step back a second.” I did as she asked, and watched as my wife slipped off the hood of the car, turned, and bent over, presenting me with her dimpled ass. The growl that built in my throat rumbled low like a warning. She looked over her shoulder and gave me a simple but inviting smile.

I ran my hands up the back of her thighs and delicately tickled the soft skin of her bottom before seating myself inside her again. I held fast and hard to her hips as I thrust forward. Everything felt different in this position. I felt my cock sliding against her inner walls, touching her in ways it hadn’t just seconds before. I dug my fingers into her waist, feeling the not-so-fragile skin give just the slightest. She threw her hips back and ground against me. I came hard, feeling the warm burst of venom pulse from me.

We lay collapsed against the car, quietly falling back down to Earth. I helped her dress, and as we pulled away, I thanked her for letting me take her out in the open like that.

She smiled and winked. “So what’s next?”

“Well, beautiful girl, if I’m remembering correctly the last of the roadside fantasies included your childhood bedroom, a sleeping Charlie in the next room…” I shot her a challenging smile. Of all her fantasies, that was the one I didn’t expect her to want to follow through on…

 “Well that should be interesting,” she said, cocking her head at me.

…I was wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes: Thanks you’s owed to Maxipoo and Melee03 for their beta and pre-reading skills. I tell them it’s not heavy, it’s just smut, they clap and say bring it on. I loves them.   
> One chapter left, folks.   
> I haven’t tossed out a rec in a while, so here ya go:   
> Barefoot in Texas by blueplanet. It’s complete for you WIP phobes out there. It’s cute and sexy, so go read her and give the girl some fic love.


	4. Oh So Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Don’t own Twilight, just a dirty mind. No infringement intended.   
> This is the last of the plotless smut. Hope you enjoyed. I’ll get on with it and catch ya at the bottom.

 

**_Banner by: IllicitWriter_ **

****

**_Chapter 3_ **

**_~atr~_ **

**_Oh so Quiet_ **

**BPOV**

“I cannot believe we’re sneaking in my bedroom.” We crept up the old stairs, careful to avoid the squeaky ones. My hand was tightly laced with his.

“Well it would be a little suspect if we told Charlie we were staying the night, don’t you think?” Edward whispered so quietly the sound was almost swallowed by the humming of fridge in the kitchen.

“I hate that we’re leaving tomorrow,” I grumbled. We’d only been in forks for three weeks, and already it was time to head back to New Hampshire. We’d spent the summer travelling: Europe, South America, and an all too short return to Isle Esme. The last three weeks in Forks visiting my father had been wonderful. Nessie was more than thrilled to be back on the reserve with Jake, but tomorrow all four of us would be heading home.

Yes, four.

The main purpose for this trip was to collect Jacob. Jake had enrolled in some automotive something or other at the community college in New Hampshire, and this would be his freshmen year. Nessie and I were both set to major in literature; my focus being the classics, while she would be studying English lit with a minor in creative writing.

Edward pushed my bedroom door open and moved silently into the room. Suddenly, I felt as though I’d been transported. I was seventeen again and caught in some daydream about a beautiful, sparkling boy. He reached out and pulled me into the room, stealthily closing the door behind him.

Though the room was pitch black, I could see his wicked, crooked grin. The one that always had me lost in my head as a human. “The things I’ve thought about in this very room…” his voice trailed off, but his grin grew wider.

I backed him up until the crook of his knees found the foot of my old bed. With a gentle nudge, Edward sank to the bed, and I quickly straddled his hips.

“Now correct me if I’m wrong, but I believe there are two orgasms involved in this fantasy?” he asked as he peeled my shirt up and over my head.

“Mmm, I believe so,” I mumbled as he drew my lace clad breast into his mouth. As he sucked and licked, I felt his hands move to the waist of my jeans. In a very practiced manner, he popped the button, slipped the zipper down, and sneaked his hand between my legs.

I bit my lip when I felt his fingers graze me. He tickled back and forth until I could no longer tolerate the delicate touch. I pushed my hips down and forward, hoping Edward would take the hint.

Without a word spoken, he pushed his hand beneath my panties and slid two fingers inside me. His was quick to swallow the moan with a deep kiss. Sitting atop his lap, my hips rocked forward and worked to ride his long, cool fingers. I could hear the soft sounds the old bed was making each time I shifted my position.

One hand tangled in his hair, the other gripped his shoulder. Airy pants tumbled from my mouth as my belly began to burn and tremble.

Edward’s free hand found a fist full of my long hair, and he tugged it roughly, giving him full access to my throat. “God, I love it when you do that, Edward.” Being such a delicate, fragile being had been such a hindrance to our relationship. Before my transformation, neither of us could really express our physical needs; now we both relished in some of the more…boisterous aspects of our sexual desires.    

I growled—a little too loudly— when he pushed a third finger inside me. Suddenly, he stopped his ministrations. My eyes grew wide for a moment as we listened to the sleepy mumblings of my father across the hall. Soon enough, he settled again. I giggled and planted a kiss on Edward’s nose and rolled my hips to let him know he was free to continue to work me towards that first climax.

Edward picked up the pace, pushing and pulling his fingers in a wicked rhythm. I started to lose control. My hips bucked and the noise coming from me sounded like a low tone whine.

With both my hands, I pushed him back on the bed while his fingers fucked me into frenzy. His free hand reached up and firmly squeeze my breast, eliciting a rather un-lady like grunt. I froze. My body went rigid for a few beats, and then I felt the rhythmic pulsing of my muscles clenching and uncoiling around his fingers. He slowed his pace but continued to pump his fingers into me until I opened my eyes and took a deep breath.

He withdrew his fingers, swiftly, and quietly flipping us so that I was lying on my back. My jeans were quickly laid to waste somewhere on the floor beside the bed.  Edward hovered over me; his breath was hard and shallow and warm on my face.

“You have no idea how many nights I lay here with you, soft and human, and tempting, wanting nothing more than to be inside of you. To make love to you. To take you. To fuck you.” He thrust forward and slid home.

“I wanted you, always. So much. I wanted to feel your naked body against mine.”

To emphasize his point he let the full weight of his body sink into mine. I loved the pressure, the feel of every line, the skin on skin contact.  He moved slowly but each movement was raw and powerful. He kissed my face and my chest. His tongue drew patterns across my shoulder. The pressure of his body sliding with mine brought me to the edge quickly.

“Oh fuck, harder, Edward! I’m…close.”

He pulled back and shifted onto his knees. He pulled my hips toward him and ground against me, hitting all the right places. Reaching forward, he clutched the head board and slammed into me. I had to work to keep the scream caged.

“Ung, so fucking good,” I moaned as Edward rocked forward, squeezing my hips.

His face took on a look I knew well. He was seconds away from coming. I licked my lips and pushed up to meet his hard thrust. Suddenly, his mouth was on my neck, his teeth biting down. I felt the hot sting of his venom push past my skin and into my tissue.

I screamed out as my orgasm hit me. Waves of venom raced through my body, mine and his mixing and coursing through my veins. I felt his tongue sweep across the mark and then he was gone.

“Shit! We woke Charlie!”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes: Otay, so that’s it that’s all folks. I just wanted to write something completely meaningless, fun and smutty. Hope you enjoyed it.   
> Big thanks to my pre-reader, Melee03 and to my beta queen, the Windex to my smudges, Maxipoo1024. Who, BTW, just started her own business. So proud of her.   
> Rec:  
> Brand new, need to read – State of Love and Trust by SpaceFlan. It’s a 90’s collab piece with BellaFlan and Mrs.Spacecowboy. Bella’s been burned and swore off men, Edward is a man, a hot one. He’s a button-pushing shit head sometimes. Alice is … a perv, and I fuckin’ love her! Go read it, send ‘em some love. And favourite me if you wanna see what I’m up to next.   
> ~Jen

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that should be enough to get you started. For those of you that have read Building Storm, you know where this is going. Each chapter will play out a fantasy that was discussed between Edward and Bella on that county back road before their wedding.  
> Thanks for reading, lovely pervs. Catch ya in Chapter 1. Oh, P.S. my updating schedule…I’m aiming for once a week, say Wednesday. Hump Day! Please don’t shot me when I don’t follow through with this. OK?  
> ~MissJanuary


End file.
